<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871355">Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Groomed Sonic, Groomer Shadow, Grooming, M/M, Manipulative Shadow, Mental Abuse, Overage/Minor Relationship, Post-Sonic Forces, Sex Scene From Every Night, Smut, Toxic Relationships, Trauma, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow knows it's wrong. Sonic makes him forget.</p><p> </p><p>The sex scene referenced in paragraph six of ‘<i>Every Night</i>’. It is recommended to read ‘<i>Every Night</i>’ before ‘<i>Wrong</i>’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Spoon Feed You Bastards Shit [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic knocked, and Shadow answered. Stepping aside, he allowed the hero into his room, quietly shutting and locking the door. Sonic stripped himself of his crisp white gloves, before leaning down and taking off his red shoes and dirty socks. He shook his azure hips tantalisingly, well aware of Shadow's scorching gaze. Sonic smirked teasingly over his shoulder before facing the bed and sauntering over to it, his hips shaking too much to not be on purpose. (That smirk was forced, just like all the others). Instead of sitting on the bed, the azure hedgehog sunk to his knees, clueing Shadow in on the plans he had. </p><p>Baring his teeth in what might've been a smirk, the agent stalked over, sitting on the side of his bed with his ebony legs spread. The azure hero shuffled over, hands coming up to gently massage the growing bump on Shadow's crotch. Sonic coaxed the half hard penis out of its protective sheath, fingers leaving burning trails as they traced veins on the organ. Emerald eyes looked up at the panting hedgehog with faux innocence, (Shadow didn't know <i>why</i> that look sent blood rushing down.(It shouldn't)), before going half lidded in unconcealed lust. </p><p>Parted peach lips breathed hot air on Shadow's harding cock, a small pink tongue slipping out to swipe kitten licks on the red tip. Breath stuttered, ebony chest adjourned in white fur heaving, Shadow met eyes with Sonic. Ruby met emerald, ruby silently urging emerald to cease teasing. Emerald obliged. Shadow groaned when his engorged length was surrounded by soft lips and held in a hot mouth. Sonic gagged lightly, but ignored it in favour of sliding his face forward to bury his nose in large, furry balls. The hero stayed still, giving the agent time to savour the feeling of his cock in a warm, wet mouth. </p><p>His tongue began to rub any flesh it could reach, while his bare fawn hands massaged the tightening testicles. (He was good; too good. Shadow tried to not think about why(A <i>sixteen</i> year old shouldn't be skilled at blowjobs.(It's <i>all his fault.</i>(He's too proud of that)))). Shadow delved his still gloved hands into Sonic's thick azure quills, gently tugging the hedgehog back and forth. The hedgehog gagged, before beginning to slide his head back and forth, his actions made easier by the natural lubricant on Shadow, the anti-hero not pushing him anymore. He bobbed his head, opening his glossy lips further to try and take Shadow’s tight balls. His brows furrowed when he realised he couldn't and he grumbled, earning him a guttural groan. Surprised, his eyes darted up, growing mischievous at the sight of Shadow's face. Tightening his lips around the throbbing cock, he hummed, chuckling at the moans he received. </p><p>Shadow panted, enjoying the vibrations that were going through him.  Looking down, half lidded emerald orbs gazed back up at him, his cock disappearing and reappearing in between Sonic's soft, red tinged, swollen, wet lips. A flash of white filled the ebony agent’s vision as his seed spilled down the younger’s throat. (<i>Don't think about his age, don't think about his age, damnit!</i>(Shadow failed)). Sonic drew his head back, licking any black semen that remained on the flaccid penis and licking the lubricant from his lips. The hero dragged himself up next to the agent before flopping back, gasping for breaths he couldn't quite get before. The two sat in a comfortable silence, one savouring the taste in his mouth, while the other basked in the warm glow of his orgasm, a feeling greatly diminished by another awful emotion he hated. </p><p>“Shadow” Sonic called, voice soft, not betraying what he wanted. Shadow didn't turn. “Shadow” Sonic repeated in a more forceful tone. The guilt had hit the elder and he couldn't breathe. (This wasn't the first time this happened.(It was the last)). Shadow couldn't hear Sonic calling for him, all he could hear was sharp static, his mind assaulting him on behalf of the child in his room. (<i>He's sixteen, you <b>Monster</b>!</i>) </p><p>Shadow jumped at the palm placed on his shoulder, whipping around and tightly gripping the fawn wrist, pinning the owner to the bed, snarling down at the assailant. “Shadow!” A familiar voice snapped him from his trance, “It's okay, it's just me.” The soft voice calmed him, his glazed ruby eyes clearing. His eyes widened and he loosened his grip, opening his mouth to speak. Sonic's free hand flew up to cover his lips, muffling any apologies he had. Shadow looked down at Sonic, confused. The fawn hand slid across his tan muzzle, pulling his head down. Peach and tan lips mushed together. Shadow swept his tongue over Sonic's bottom lip, pushing it in when Sonic opened his mouth to his silent request. </p><p>They pulled apart for air, foreheads resting together in a rare moment of peace. (For once Shadow wasn't being assaulted by his thoughts.(Sonic really was a hero)). “I'm sor-” “It's fine.” </p><p>They laid there, drifting off to sleep. Shadow was jolted from his dozing by a soft voice calling for him. “Shadow, please” He raked his eyes down Sonic's pretty body, finding the bump he was searching for. He released Sonic's hand, trailing his fingers down from his arm, to his face, over his chest, down his navel and teasingly over his crotch, enjoying the airy moan he was rewarded. The ebony clawed fingers found their destination, tracing the tight pucker, before three delved in, hooking and spreading. One hand on his mouth and one hand in his ass. Shadow's fingers prodded at Sonic's prostate, stretching the already loose muscles. Pulling his fingers out, began to massage his crotch.</p><p> The agent pumped his rapidly hardening length to full mast, hand slick with his self made lubricant. Lining himself up, he looked into Sonic's lust clouded eyes (No child's eyes should look like that.(He wished these thoughts would just leave)) before pegging the hero's prostate, pressing their pelvis’ together in one thrust, before pounding the teenager into the mattress with no mercy. Muffled cries of “Shadow, yes, mooooore” were music to his ebony ears. He removed his hand from Sonic's face, trusting the younger to keep his cries quiet. Something else swirled in his abdomen with his arousal. Something that dampened his mood.</p><p>Shadow tells Sonic it's wrong. Hanging above the hero, hands where they shouldn't be, engaged in an act they shouldn't do. Sonic tells him to hurry, eyes wide and pleading for distraction. (Shadow pretends to not know what those eyes are pleading for).</p><p>The agent obliges, thrusting into the willing body harder, the bed squeaking its protests. Emerald eyes rolled back drool sliding down the flushed muzzle. Shadow quickly returned his hand to muffle the hero. “Shaaaadoooow!” Sonic's scream of pleasure was not muffled enough to prevent the elder from hearing the younger screech his name as he came. Sonic's walls spasmed, clenching around Shadow, tugging at his cock. </p><p>Shadow growled, thrusting harder into the twitching body. (He ignored the tears on Sonic's face.(He didn't care)). The ebony agent desperately chased his high, hitting Sonic's prostate again and again. After some time of this abuse, Sonic hardened again, his pain filled whimpers changing to lust filled whines. The hero mewled, squirming as his overly sensitive body was hit with wave after wave of suffocating pleasure. Panting, his teary filled orbs begged for rest. Shadow thrust harder, his tight, large balls slipping through the entrance that was not wide enough for them, delving the deepest he’d ever been, his throbbing member being hugged by organs. His seed spilled deep into Sonic's body, the hot fluid making Sonic orgasm again. </p><p>Shadow laid on Sonic, pausing to catch his breath, before sliding out of the abused entrance. A quick glance confirmed his suspicion; he was so far in when he came that none of his black semen was dripping from Sonic's red, gaping hole. Focusing his Chaos Energy, Shadow quickly healed the hero so he'd be able to walk once the Sun rose. He flopped next to the shaky hero, tugging the soiled covers over them. (All the guilt Shadow had felt earlier was swept to the side.(He was a monster.(But he knew this))).</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>